This application relates to a gear shroud which partially surrounds a gear in a gearbox, and which directs lubricant to other components.
Gearboxes are known, and include a number of interengaging gears. Typically, a drive input drives one gear, and that gear engages a second driven gear. Any number of applications of gearboxes are known.
Gears in various components within the gearbox require lubrication. Further, there may be areas within the gearbox where it is desirable to limit air or oil flow. As an example, there are “quiet” areas that would desirably have little disturbance.
A shroud is often placed around a portion of a circumference of a gear to take on a windage from the gear and direct it away from the “quiet areas.”